


Eventful Eleven

by Ascendance



Series: The Potter twins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascendance/pseuds/Ascendance
Summary: When the twins act together for a goal such as surviving the Dursleys or when they are experiencing things right now they rely on each other a little too much. A survival method to cope with never having anything to count on besides being together. So this first year is a struggle for them as they fight to balance this new experience of expressing themselves as individuals and learning that they might have more at their disposal then they ever thought possible.





	Eventful Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing,but Hanna and my plot. Several inspirations for this story came from other Fan works that just made me realize that all these ideas in my head could be put down on *cough, virtual, cough* paper. I do not Plagiarize ( and I have a severe hatred of those who do) so I am letting everyone know beforehand that certain events/dialogue come straight from the books as I want to stay true to the original ideas of the story.( Dursleys suck, Dumbledore is vague, and some people are stubborn and won’t acknowledge things that aren’t spelled out for them/ or change because really, crazy is just crazy ) This is my first time writing so any constructive criticism is appreciated. Spoilers for people like me who don’t like complete 180s of story theme. I plan on keeping a lighter note to this, but it will still have “dark” moments. They are good for stories and give them depth but I resent it when a character is “broken down”, overwhelmed, or just straight up beaten to a bloody pulp of a person so an author can write a fic about how the character’s life isn’t worth it anymore. These are the mentalities we need to DIScourage because every life (even imagined ones) are worth it and have something to them.

Two cloaked figures quicky creep around a darkened cobblestone street. The darkness conceals them as they hurry to their destination, a single lit candle resides in a curtained window at the end of road. One drags the other behind them with the second’s cloak moving just enough to reveal the enlarged stomach hidden within.The first pulls them behind their body as they survey the area for any threats.They ascend the steps of the home and give the door three prompt knocks. A sound is heard behind the door and the figures are quickly ushered in.  
“Were either of you seen?” The third figure in the barely lit entryway asks as they close the door, lock it, and begin to wave what looks like a stick in front of it.The first removes their hood revealing tanned skin, dark messy hair, and a pair of hazel eyes behind glasses.  
“I don’t believe so Poppy. We managed to avoid some scouts on the way here. What about the others?”  
“They arrived shortly before you did, but more importantly How are you doing my dear?”  
The second figure gently removes their hood and now long bright red hair, light skin, and brilliant green eyes are seen.She move to grip the man’s arm as she rested a hand on her swollen belly.  
“Well, I’m a heavily pregnant women on the run from the dark lord, my cravings are out of control, and my husband is an overgrown child on a good day. Overall I’d say that I am having the time of my life.” The woman’s eyes sparkle as she gives Poppy a cheeky grin.  
“I am not a child.” The man states as he (childishly) pouts.  
“James sweety, your not helping yourself.” The couple takes off the cloaks and James hangs them over his arm.  
“Well at least I have my precious flower lily to cheer me up.” James replies as he pecks his wife’s lips. Poppy shifts past the couple softly shaking her head.  
“To think that the two of you are married and having a child soon is frankly astounding.” The trio move from the small hallway further into the house chatting and laughing about the pair’s school years. In the very back of the house a doorway opens to a large fuschia parlor that holds a sizeable fireplace, two green couches, and a variety of chairs. A man with long black hair, in a leather jacket paces in front of one of the couches muttering to himself and wringing his hands. Two men sit on this couch; one seems to be unconcerned about the pacer and is watching him with some amusement. He has light blond hair and sits with an ease that is hard to accomplish with the tension radiating off of the other member of the room. The second man is covered in scars with light brown hair, and fondly watches the pacing with a hint of exasperation.  
The second man had finally had enough and says,“Pads’ it hasn’t been fifteen minutes. Now sit down before you work yourself up anymore, and Frank stop egging him on.”  
Sirius starts talking in a near hysterical voice.“But what if something has happened Moony? What if they ran into death eaters, or if Lily has started giving birth early? I haven’t even been the kid’s Godfather for a week and what if something has already happened to it?” Poppy, Lily, and James enter the room just as Sirius finishes his question.Remus and the Frank see them and Lily’s face is all it takes for them to leave talking to her.  
“First of all,” she begins, Sirius whips around to see Lily in full command mode,” I appreciate how much faith you have in us to protect our child and inform you if anything had happened.” Sirius looks like he is going to interrupt her until she fixes him under her stare. James, Poppy, and the others are quietly laughing at the situation but happy that it isn’t them who is getting a lecture.”Second,” she continues stepping towards him,” Frank and Alice are our next choice for a reason, as they are expecting their own little one and would help you to be a Responsible Adult. Not to mention that is only If something happens to James and I. Finally, I would like to inform you that my child is Not an inanimate object and if you wish to refer to Them you shall do so as they or them until we know what their gender is.” Throughout all this Sirius is slowly sinking to sit behind Remus trying to escape from the intimidating gaze that is embedding itself into his skull. “I do not care if it is grammatically incorrect, that is how it is going to be.Is that clear?” Lily stops in the middle of the room and faces the couch as Sirius rapidly nods his head. Lily looks around at the others not satisfied until they all give their agreement. James walks over to his wife and hugs her from behind.  
“I love my wife,”James gives a big grin and moves both of them to sit on the opposite couch.Remus moves Sirius from behind him so he can sit comfortably.  
“Thank you Lily, he has been beside himself ever since you told him the news of their guardians.” Frank snorts. Remus continues after him “He has been insufferable, but a least he is getting his freaking out done before they actually arrive.”  
“Excuse me but I do not freak out.” Sirius states and continues after a few seconds of pointed silence,” I just am adequately concerned about how I would be able to take care of something defenseless and breakable.” Everyone shares a smile over his small confession as it is rare to see their friend so insecure about something(besides his attraction to Moony, but both men were completely oblivious to any genuine interest towards them so that is nothing new.) James starts talking to him this time as he could always be counted to know just what to say to get through to Pads long enough that Remus could convince him later.  
“Sirius,” Pads looks up dejectedly,” We know that whatever happens you’ll love this kid no matter what happens and even though Remus can’t officially take them in due to the Ministry's stupid laws on Werewolves, we know that both of you will look after them. So, just calm down and stop before you start stress panting.” James smirks.  
“Hey! We both know that only happens when I’m a dog.”  
“So, all the time then.” Frank pipes up.Everyone laughs as Pads hides himself behind Remus again. Poppy chuckles and interrupts them,” Okay, this is all well and dandy, but I do believe we are all here for a reason? I would like to see my patient before she needs to head to bed.” James stands from the couch and helps Lily to lay down. Everyone shifts to find a better spot to see as Poppy crouches by the couch pulling out her wand.  
“All that we need to do is see how they are doing in there, whether you may need to supplement your diet, and we can solve this whole pronoun game if you’d like to know the gender?” Lily and James nodded.  
James explains,” It would be nice to leave it as a surprise but we want to know so we can make arrangements if they are male for … obvious reasons with *snip,snip*.”  
Poppy laughs,” Yes, yes I understand. If everyone is ready then I’m going to start.” Poppy mutters a few word under her breath and places the tip of her wand on the top of the clothed belly. She slowly raises her wand and it looks as though it is coaxing a large swirl of light from the area. Sirius and Remus step closer behind Poppy, Frank leans on the fireplace and remembers what it felt like to see his son’s own magical energy a few days prior, and James stands above Lily’s head as they both start tearing up in happiness. Poppy uses her wand to move the light and examine it at certain angles.”Well I don’t see anything of concern, They seem to have a large magical aura, and I think they are getting everything they need to grow properly. Now let’s see just who you are little one.” Poppy waves her wand in a gentle pattern and suddenly the light doubles in size and splits apart with one swirl turning leaf green in a teardrop shape and the other shifting between grey, blue, and green in an upside down teardrop. Frank is the first to react as his face shows his amazement, the others are still in shock as Lily speaks from the couch in a tight, almost crying voice.  
“Poppy, does this mean what I think it means?” Poppy can only nod as the lights seem to drift together in a slow dance. Passing through one another and sharing their energy, balancing each other as they go.  
“Lily,”James’s voice catches in his throat,” what does this mean?” All the men in the room look at her as she is smiling with tears in her eyes.  
“It means we are having twins.” They all gaze at the lights as they almost seem to play.  
“Really, Lily? We’re having twins?”James looks like he is about to cry, Remus is right there with him, and Lily is ahead of them all as salt water trails down her face.  
She starts chuckling,” Yes. James, we’re having a little boy with his Mom’s eyes,” she points to the teardrop,” and a little girl with her Dad’s.” The room is filled with light,happiness, and warmth. Frank can’t wait to tell his wife Alice how James and Lily have outdone them again, Moony is giving James a supportive man hug, Poppy and Lily are smiling at each other, and then because it is him Sirius says”Twins?” and faints.


End file.
